


Anotaciones.

by Nishma



Series: Spontanément [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras se encuentra en la mesa de su clase un dibujo. Y eso no está bien, así que deja un mensaje. Lo que no esperaba era que el autor, un tal R, le respondiera. Eso le enfadó más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando no atiendes en clase.  
> Tardé bastante en subirlo porque no se me ocurría qué título ponerle, así que fui a lo fácil.  
> La historia estará compuesta de 3 partes.  
> Gracias a Vane por el beteo (ES MI PRIMERA BETA AKSJDAS), te lo dedico, bonica <3.

(Enjolras)

Viernes, última hora.  
Enjolras no soportaba esa clase ni a tiros. No porque no le gustara la asignatura, sino porque esa clase era el obstáculo de una hora entre él y las reuniones con su grupo de debate.  
Tomó asiento en su sitio habitual y comenzó a sacar las cosas necesarias para dar la clase, cuando fue a poner los libros sobre aquello que no era ni mesa ni silla, era algo así como un instrumento de tortura, se percató de algo.  
En lo poco de mesa que tenía aquel conjunto de silla-mesa, había un dibujo a lápiz. Y aunque Enjolras entendiera poco de arte aquel dibujo le pareció precioso.  
Se quedó prendado de él y no se dio cuenta cuando llegó el profesor. Tampoco estuvo muy atento a la clase, pues de vez en cuando miraba el dibujo y se despistaba. Aquella obra maestra, o eso creía Enjolras, era justo lo que debía ver. Parecía que el autor, que había firmado como “R.”, se estaba aburriendo y se dedicó a plasmar, lo que debía estar viendo, en el tablero. Estaban las tres filas de asiento por delante de él, la pizarra y un profesor distinto al suyo, todo de una forma hermosamente perfecta.  
Casi al acabar la clase, se percató de que no había atendido a ella y se frustró con el autor, claro, él era el que tenía la culpa, por dibujar eso allí. Así que Enjolras cogió su portaminas y le escribió una crítica.


	2. Chapter 2

(Grantaire)

Lunes, primera hora.

Volvía a ser lunes y eso significaba que quedaban 5 días y seis horas para volver a ser libre. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había matriculado en ese seminario. Y tampoco entendía por qué estaba en la facultad de Ciencias Políticas siendo un seminario sobre arte revolucionario…a lo mejor sí que tenía algo de sentido, pero Grantaire, a esas horas, no se lo veía.  
Suspiró y entró a clase con un botellín de cerveza en la mano. Puede que fuera lunes a primera hora, pero por esa misma razón estaba bebiendo. Además, el viernes el profesor no le dijo nada sobre beber en el aula, al menos algo de suerte en su vida.  
Se sentó en el mismo sitio que la otra vez y vio que su dibujo seguía allí intacto. Comenzó a buscar la goma para borrarlo, cuando vio que había algo escrito debajo, en letras mayúsculas y un gris bastante oscuro.

“LAS MESAS SON PROPIEDAD DE TODOS, NO DEBERÍAS GARABATEARLAS. E.”

Grantaire no puedo evitar reír. ¿Aquello iba enserio? Sacó su lápiz y le respondió al tal E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En word las notas tienen un tipo de letra distinto, basadas en sus personalidades, y en cómo me imagino yo su letra. Pero en ao3 no se puede cambiar (o eso creo)  
> Así que la de Enjolras es la "Bradley Hand ITC" y la de Grantaire "Blackadder ITC".


	3. Chapter 3

(Enjolras)

Lunes, tercera y sexta hora.

Entró en clase, recién comido y algo alterado. En el comedor había tenido una pequeña disputa con Courfeyrac. Lo típico de siempre. Eran mejores amigos, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviesen ideas distintas, y como ambos eran como eran, siempre acaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Al menos siempre lo hacían frente a Combeferre, que solía calmarlos. Esa vez Courfeyrac había sido el que había acabado más alterado, por eso ‘Ferre había ido con él, a unas cuantas filas más atrás que el rubio.  
Atender en clase le relajaría, y estaba deseando que empezara, pero el dibujo seguía allí. Y el tal R le había respondido. Primero pensó en la poca limpieza que había en aquella facultad, algo ya conocido, luego en el mensaje. Apretó los puños, claramente molesto.

“¿Eres consciente de que ahora tú también rompiste tu absurda norma de no pintar en las mesas? Por cierto, no me dijiste nada de mi obra maestra, ¿te gustó? R.”

Sin esperar mucho cogió el portaminas y le escribió una respuesta explicándole porque estaba bien que él rompiera su norma si era para imponerlo, en el transcurso del discurso escrito la mina se le rompió varias veces del enfado. Cuando acabó siguió atendiendo a clase sin ninguna novedad.

Dos horas después volvió al aula y se decepcionó al ver que no había respuesta, pero luego recordó que el aula había quedado vacía entre sus clases. Suspiró y releyó lo que había escrito, con la cabeza ya fría, lo borró y volvió a dejarle un mensaje, ahora algo más sensato.  
Atendió a clase todo lo bien que se podía hacer un lunes a última hora y se fue pensando en que al día siguiente su primera clase sería en aquella aula, así que no tendría noticias de aquel vándalo que pintaba mesas.


	4. Chapter 4

(Grantaire)

Martes, última hora.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba deseando entrar a clase. Quería ver qué era lo que le había respondido el tal E. Corriendo y sin cerveza esta vez en la mano se sentó en la mesa directo a ver si había algo nuevo. Sonrió, allí estaba.  
Por la composición, Grantaire vio que había dos partes de la respuesta. Una era un borrón, donde podía medio leer palabras que habían sido borradas, intentó descifrarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Luego vio que en mitad de aquel grafito medio borrado había tres puntos. Grantaire lo achacó a unos puntos suspensivos. Aquello le hizo sonreír.  
Lo siguiente ya sí que era la letra de E.

“No. Es una infracción del sistema. Deberían llevarte a la cárcel por esto. Seguro que estás en la facultad para salir con los amigos y beber. Aprovecha el tiempo. E.”

Tal vez aquello le hubiera afectado algo, pero Grantaire sólo rió y dibujó una cara con gesto de enfado y metió la contestación de E en un círculo, así parecía que la cara de enfado estaba diciendo aquello. Durante la hora siguiente siguió con el monigote y le dibujó un bigote, una camiseta donde en medio ponía “E” y le dibujó unas ondulaciones saliendo de las axilas porque le apetecía. Contento se marchó a casa.

El miércoles a segunda hora el dibujo seguía allí, no le había respondido. No sabía si porque aún no lo había visto o porque se había enfadado de verdad. Así que para aprovechar el tiempo hizo la versión femenina de E. Dudaba que fuera mujer por su letra, pero quién sabía, no volvería a aquella clase hasta el viernes, así que aprovecharía.


	5. Chapter 5

(Enjolras)

Miércoles, quinta hora.

Enjolras mentiría si dijera que no estaba ansioso por ver la respuesta, pues sabía que le tenía que haber respondido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver aquella respuesta.  
Se enfadó, claro que sí. Era claramente una burla hacia su persona y un uncumplimiento de las normas.  
Lo borró todo, muy a su pesar, porque por muy caricaturas y satíricos que fueran, los dibujos eran excepcionales. Y atendió en clase. Decidido a olvidarse de todo aquello. Pero no podía, pues siempre que podía bajaba la mirada a los restos que aún quedaban en la mesa. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el tal R, quería explicarle las cosas bien. Aunque, tal vez, una vez fuera del anonimato ni él, ni R serían tan valientes.

Era viernes a cuarta hora y aún no había recibido respuesta de R. Lo único que quedaba era el lápiz que había quedado esparcido por la goma.  
Quería creer que no había habido respuesta porque R no había entrado a la clase, no porque se hubiese enfadado.  
Un poquito arrepentido escribió una nota en la mesa, se juró a sí mismo que ya sería la última.


	6. Chapter 6

(Grantaire)

Viernes, quinta hora.

La clase aún estaba llena cuando llegó, así que tuvo que esperar un poco para entrar. Y cuando quedó libre entró corriendo y miró la mesa. Todo estaba borrado. Sonrió un momento y dejó su mochila, vieja y raída en el suelo, y con un suspiro de alivio se sentó en la mesa. Comenzó a leer.

“Es la última vez que te lo advierto, R. Está prohibido dibujar en las mesas. La próxima vez aviso al consejo estudiantil.  
Por cierto, a la próxima vez que oses dibujarme, que sepas que yo soy más guapo que eso. E.”

Grantaire soltó una carcajada, limpia y sonora. La gente que aún entraba se le quedó mirando, pero, como siempre pasaba, lo olvidaban a los dos segundos.  
Sacó su lápiz de dibujar y a eso se puso, con una sonrisa en la cara. Fue la mejor hora del seminario en la semana que llevaba.  
Cuando acabó, escribió unas palabras, era, tal vez, lo más arriesgado que había hecho en esas semanas, pero el que no arriesga, no gana.  
Cuando acabó la clase, salió casi silbando. No se percató de que el chico que le pasó al lado para entrar a la clase, chocándose contra él sin querer al ir despistado, era E., claro, no sabía cómo era físicamente.


	7. Chapter 7

(Enjolras)

Viernes, última hora.

Había perdido toda esperanza de ver respuesta, cuando, en efecto, allí estaba. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Si él había estado allí en la antepenúltima clase, eso quería decir que R. acababa de salir. Se movió para ver por el marco de la puerta, pero apenas quedaba gente ya, había estado tan cerca…  
Se sentó en la silla, que por primera vez notó que estaba caliente, y fue consciente de la presencia de R., de que existía. Respiró hondo, y miró el nuevo mensaje. Arriba había dibujadas varias caras masculinas. Todas con distintos atributos físicos. No lo entendió hasta que leyó el mensaje.

“Hice bocetos de las distintas maneras en las que me imagino tu cara. Señala la más parecida, para que me haga una idea. O, si te apetece, podemos vernos en persona. Sé que tienes clase a última hora, si te apetece, estaré en el árbol frente a la cafetería. Si te apetece, claro.  
Tu querido R.”

Entre la nota de R. estaba la suya última, Enjolras estaba empezando a pensar que R. no tenía goma. En parte, le hizo gracia. Pero no mucha, la proposición de R. le había tomado por sorpresa, no se esperaba para nada algo así, cuando escribió aquella primera nota no se esperó respuesta, sólo quería decirle, a su manera, que había visto aquel dibujo y que le habría agradado, y ahora el autor de aquello le estaba pidiendo que se conocieran en persona. No, aquello era demasiado para él. No iba a ir. Lo juraba por sus ideales.

Al acabar la clase se encontraba frente a la cafetería, mirando a lo lejos el único árbol que había enfrente. No se atrevió a avanzar mucho, R. le había escrito en la nota tres veces, ¡tres!, que fuera si le apetecía. Y le había apetecido acercarse, pero no más, estaba muy asustado. Aun así no dejó de mirar la figura que había apoyado en el árbol, fumando y con un botellín de cerveza en la mano. No se esperaba algo así la verdad, pero tampoco sabía lo que se esperaba. No se acercó más, simplemente se dedicó a observar aquella cabeza que parecía negra debido a la distancia y a su pose despreocupada que de vez en cuando cambiada cuando iba a tirar la colilla al suelo o daba un trago.  
En el momento en el que se giró hacia la cafetería, Enjolras se dio la vuelta, entró y salió por la otra salida. No estaba preparado para aquellas cosas.


	8. Chapter 8

(Grantaire)

Como se esperaba, E. no apareció. Se sintió muy decepcionado, dolido y, cuando llegó a casa, enfadado. Tanto que pasó todo el fin de semana borracho. Él sólo, no llamó ni siquiera a Bahorel.

El lunes no había nota, estaba todo tal cual lo dejó el viernes. Aunque le pareció ver una especie de redondel encima de uno de sus rostros. Era uno basado en Apolo, que era su proyecto de clase de dibujo. Sonrió, E. como Apolo, no le desagradaba la idea.  
No escribió nada más. Y E. tampoco, hasta el miércoles. Simplemente le preguntó si tenía goma, Grantaire le respondió con un “NO”. Y no volvieron a escribirse nada más.  
El viernes todo había desaparecido, y la mesa estaba impecable. Grantaire se había olvidado de aquella tontería, no le costaba olvidar cosas, y estaba pensando en la borrachera de ese fin de semana mientras salía por la puerta.  
Alguien se chocó con él. Era rubio. Pasó de largo, pero le tocaron el hombro, era otra vez el rubio.

—Se te ha caído la goma.

Grantaire le miró, y lo primero que pensó fue en su trabajo sobre Apolo, luego, distraído, cogió la goma y siguió su camino. Cuando se paró en seco. Él no tenía goma. Y aquel chico rubio, con apariencia de Apolo… no podía ser.

Regresó al aula, pero en esta ya había entrado el profesor y había comenzado la clase.  
Fue a las escaleras y se sentó en ellas. Y esperó como mejor sabía hacer, dibujando.  
Cuando acabó la hora se acercó a la puerta del aula y esperó a E. Cuando lo vio salir se acercó por su espalda y le tocó el hombro.

—Perdona, se te cayó la denuncia al consejo estudiantil, E. —dijo Grantaire dándole una hoja de papel al rubio.

Este la cogió casi temblando, en ningún momento le miró a los ojos, y Grantaire lo agradeció, nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien tan guapo. Cuando abrió el dibujo se tensó, era un retrato de E., era casi un retrato robot, una idealización, pues apenas le había mirado la cara más de dos segundos. Pero tras eso, E. la levantó, la mirada, y le miró, y Grantaire se sintió sobrio de él.

—Soy Enjolras, no E —dijo el rubio con una voz autoritaria, fue como música para Grantaire.

—Y yo… yo soy Grantaire.

Enjolras bajó la mirada al dibujo, y volvió a mirarle, directo a los ojos, su mirada penetrante hería a Grantaire.

—Lo sé, firmaste con ese nombre.

El moreno le miró, pensando en esas semanas, en lo poco que había estado equivocado al pensar en Apolo y en lo guapo que era. Y rió, y Enjolras, aunque le costó, también acabó riendo.  
Porque ambos estaban muy asustados, y, tras aquello, se reían de que no había nada por lo que estar nerviosos. Una vez se habían conocido, había descubierto las ganas que tenían de verse, y ahora, sólo sabían que tenían ganas de conocerse mucho mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dentro de poco subiré la continuación. De cómo continuó su relación, y cómo acabaron.  
> Los siguientes capítulos seguirán siendo así de cortos, pero los iré subiendo nada más acabe, no me esperaré para subirlos seguidos.  
> Espero que os haya gustado, lo hayáis disfrutados y os animéis a leer la continuación.


End file.
